1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to CD storage racks, and relates more particularly to such a CD storage rack which automatically opens the top cover of the individual CD case when the respective individual sliding CD carrier is pulled out of the CD storage rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of CD storage means have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These CD storage means commonly designed for keeping individual CD cases. When one individual CD case is pulled out of a CD storage means, the top cover of the individual CD case must be opened by hand so that the compact disk can be taken out of the individual CD case for playing. When the compact disk is taken out of the individual CD case, the individual CD case may be lost in somewhere if it is not put back inside the CD storage means.